


in which tired enjolras is grantaire’s new favorite person

by carryyourownbanner



Series: mona lisa [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and two boys should be sleebin, it’s 2am 🤪, kisses via text message cause mass confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryyourownbanner/pseuds/carryyourownbanner
Summary: from: bass tealit’s because you’re up so late. your body needs sleepto: bass tealsO ARE YOUenjolras and grantaire both finish an essay late and R catches the former lurking on a class-wide google doc at two in the morning. grantaire discovers a very different enjolras than he expected to find, texting him at this hour.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire
Series: mona lisa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566661
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	in which tired enjolras is grantaire’s new favorite person

Grantaire’s just about to click out of the tab. He’d just finished reading the shared Google Doc detailing the essay requirements after completing the paper at two in the morning- perhaps it‘s hard to believe, but he does care about his grades and generally gets his assignments done, even at the cost of sleep. His school account icon stares back at him now- it’s a distorted picture of Dr. Phil- and he chuckles, thinking that he should probably change it soon- it’s been the same since sixth grade.

However, another icon popped up next to his as his cursor hovered over the ‘x’. Just a red circle, and a white capital ‘E’ in the center. Standard. It isn’t hard to guess who the student is- not really- but still, he’s surprised when he ghosts his cursor over it and sees the full name- it’s Enjolras.

Now, this wouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary if it wasn’t two in the morning.

For Grantaire to be online this late (early?) was no uncommon occurrence. He might even see Courfeyrac, or Marius, or (more rarely) Combeferre online at these late hours. Enjolras, though? Unheard of. All he can think of is how tired he must be- he’s probably not used to being up this late.

His first instinct is to text him, and who is he not to oblige to what monkey brain tells him?

He’s had his number for some time, but received texts from him only when necessary or in a group chat. He wouldn’t be surprised if Enjolras forgot Grantaire that he had it at all- still, he’s gonna be reminded tonight.

to: bass teal  
you haven’t finished your essay?

It definitely takes a minute for the text bubble to pop up, and he waits semi-patiently for a reply. 

from: bass teal  
what?

Really? ‘what?’ took that long?

to: bass teal  
your essay  
you’re on the doc

from: bass teal  
I am. how did you know?

to: bass teal  
im a magic man

Grantaire snickers at his own not-at-all-funny joke. It takes even longer for Enjolras to start typing this time, and he fears he’s been abandoned, until-

from: bass teal  
you are not a magic man, grantaire. I just forgot about the little bubbles. I have finished my essay, though, I was just checking the rubric again

to: bass teal  
you work too hard

from: bass teal  
I don’t work hard enough. go to bed, taire, i’ll see you tomorrow in physics

Then, stubbornly and with flourish-

to: bass teal  
I will not rest until the fair apollo promises to close his laptop and sleep himself

from: bass teal  
are you high?

to: bass teal  
im offended. just because I feel like im on shrooms does not mean I am on shrooms

from: bass teal  
it’s because you’re up so late. your body needs sleep

to: bass teal  
sO ARE YOU

from: bass teal  
I can’t sleep, it’s not that I’m choosing not to.

to: bass teal  
then stay home tomorrow

For a minute Grantaire fears he’s crossed a line, suggesting Enjolras miss a day of his precious classes, but a reply comes just as quick as before.

from: bass teal  
i’ve thought about it before, believe me. I can’t stay home every day though, you know

to: bass teal  
wh- every day? why would you stay home every day lmao I just meant cuz ur tired

from: bass teal  
I’m always tired. Can’t sleep at night, in class, after school. Tried.

to: bass teal  
the screens can’t be helping

He’s a hypocrite and he knows it. Still-

from: bass teal  
neither was laying in the dark shrug emoji

to: bass teal  
did you just say shrug emoji?

from: bass teal  
don’t you appreciate the sarcastic value?

to: bass teal  
I think I like you more at 2am, ange

from: bass teal  
why?

to: bass teal  
you act a little bit like a normal person

from: bass teal  
i’m touched. wait, if you were on the doc- are you finished with your essay?

to: bass teal  
I just finished it, like, fifteen minutes ago. I was checking the requirements like you. so? still can’t sleep?

from: bass teal  
yeppppp

to: bass teal  
I can keep you company

from: bass teal  
I thought we were having a decent conversation but- that’s disgusting?? I’m not sleeping with you

Grantaire blinks as he stares at the screen, scarcely believing it. Had he implied…? No, he really hadn’t, he decided, looking at his previous message. 

to: bass teal  
enjolras, i promise that’s not what I meant lmao  
someone’s jumpy about… something

from: bass teal  
being propositioned over text at 2 in the morning, perhaps?

to: bass teal  
I didn’t- fine. whatever. but I meant, like, chat with you. I could call

from: bass teal  
my parents are asleep; I’ll get whipped if I talk on the phone right now  
it’s bad enough I’m awake

to: bass teal  
what I’m hearing is that, under different circumstances…

from: bass teal  
oml  
R  
why wouldn’t I talk on the phone with you

to: bass teal  
you’ve made a boy very happy tonight, enjolras

from: bass teal  
oh? is that the case? 

to: bass teal  
it is. I quite enjoy talking to you when you’re not, you know, being a condescending thot

from: bass teal  
im sorry

to: bass teal  
it’s fine, I deserve it. I stuck two french fries up my nose last week at lunch, so

from: bass teal  
oh my god how could I forget

Grantaire snickers, but he doesn’t yet feel the blush on his cheeks. His smile doesn’t falter.

to: bass teal  
you couldn’t. someone would always be there to remind you. my great grandchildren will know of the slightly salted sliced potato walrus.

from: bass teal  
you’re hilarious

to: bass teal  
no need for that kinda sarcasm, sir

from: bass teal  
I’m not being sarcastic  
I’m wheezing  
I’m not saying you’re actually funny but I am saying that it makes me laugh

to: bass teal  
awh. you’re so cute

from: bass teal  
I reserve the rights to delete my compliments and this conversation

to: bass teal  
fine, fine, as long as I get to keep talking to you

from: bass teal  
I wouldn’t worry, i quite enjoy it so far  
speaking of, you’re in euro history third period, right? im in eighth

to: bass teal  
uh, yeah, why

from: bass teal  
I still need a partner for the unit 4 project  
schaefer will probably let me have a partner in a separate class, I think

to: bass teal  
what’s wrong with your classmates? not that I’m not,,,, willing

He tries to imagine Enjolras right now. He’s probably in bed, in his pajamas or... whatever he sleeps in. Rather than consider what he looks like in his boxers, he instead thinks of what's going through his head. Up until now, he’d thought that he and Enjolras were the acquaintanceship to end all acquaintanceships, but evidently Enjolras considered him a friend.

Yeah, he feels the blush now. It gets worse at the next message.

from: bass teal  
well… nothing. But I’d prefer you. I can come to your place to work on it, or vice versa. I’m not picky. just pull your weight

And maybe he replies too quickly.

to: bass teal  
that sounds great

from: bass teal  
so? your place or mine?

Oh, the connotations. He can’t tell if Enjolras is being a sneaky twat or an oblivious virgin.

to: bass teal  
uh- can we do yours? mine has dog hair everywhere

from: bass teal  
you have DOGS?

to: bass teal  
uh, yeah. yoshi’s right here, actually, and then there’s toad and gumba

from: bass teal  
sjdjjdjd can we go to yours  
like  
okay if you really don’t want me coming over I respect that but I wouldn’t mind the fur

to: bass teal  
pfft, I mean- that’s fine. do you want me to drive you there after school- wait you have a car

from: bass teal  
what? no I don’t

to: bass teal  
you- okay, is it good if I drive you, then?

from: bass teal  
that’s perfect  
I’m gonna uh try to sleep again? gn taire thanks so much xx

Grantaire stares. He stares some more. Does he know what the x’s mean? He must. If he does know and he doesn’t mean it, he’s a tease and neither Grantaire nor his dick are prepared to handle it. And if he does mean it- well, the, they’re even less prepared. 

He changes the contact name from bass teal, which Enjolras hates and he knows it, to his actual name, with two x’s added to the end. Two can play at this game.

And maybe Enjolras would change his mind by tomorrow. Maybe he’d “forget” and head home with Combeferre or Jehan and Grantaire would laugh with Èponine about the whole incident and pretend like he saw it coming, except she’d see right through it, and they’d go at Sundaes n’ Cones so Grantaire could wallow in a chocolate malt.

But with his eyes already straining to stay open, Grantaire decides that can be worried about tomorrow. 

Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow is good.


End file.
